


Filthy Bitches

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Farting, Horse Cum Popsicles, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, STD Fetish, Scat, Vomiting, Watersports, bad hygiene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Jane is a dog-loving prostitute in a shitty city just trying to get home after a disgusting gangbang.
Relationships: Jane/Sarah
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71





	1. Mommy and Buster

**Author's Note:**

> Pop over to Patreon and become a patron. https://www.patreon.com/themidnighttalebearer This month's patrons get early access to the next chapter of Filthy Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a disgusting gangbang, Jane goes home to a tryst with her mother and the family dog.

Jane was and always had been a dog-screwing whore. She liked nothing better than a massive canine cock in her cunt. She especially liked the pain of being knotted and the feeling of being a big dog’s bitch. The slender, tall, raven-haired fifteen year-old lived in a derelict city that no one gave two shits about. The streets were full of trash, cars with broken windows and missing tires were everywhere, crime was rampant, and the police were mythical. 

She was coming home from selling herself to a pack of six fat, hairy, degenerate bastards. None of them had bathed in the last month and they all had severe STD infections. Boils and scars had been visible on all of their cocks, and a green discharge had issued from the tips of all of them. She’d been gagged until she puked all over herself and fucked in the ass and cunt with two cocks at once. The thought of those animals pounding her inspired depraved lust in the girl even as she walked. The teenager couldn’t wait until her cunt and asshole were riddled with venereal disease. 

She passed a spindly, old man who was openly selling oversized popsicles made entirely of horse cum. Jane absolutely loved choking herself with those obscene treats as she thought about Buster, the mangy, flea-bitten, alley dog her mom kept at home. She took her place in line, letting her imagination consume her, dripping and lewdly moaning as she thought of what a horse cum popsicle would taste and feel like in her mouth. The thick, foul, yellowish, liquid would run down her throat as she pushed the thick, frozen, shaft in and out of her mouth and gagged like a cheap pornstar. By the time she placed her order, her clit was on fire with need, her nipples were growing stiff under her stained, ratty, shirt, and her pussy was beginning to get warm and tingle. Getting away from the other people by diving in the nearest alley, she pushed the cold shaft in her mouth and let out a low, lewd, moan. 

Instantly, her pussy began to leak as images of Buster’s cock filled her mind. The thing was massive, about twelve inches long, and nearly as thick as her wrist. It glistened with dog cum, and a big glob was dripping from the pee hole as it flew eagerly toward her. She imagined it deep in the back of her throat as she moved the popsicle in and out of her mouth. She unzipped her hole-ridden jean shorts and viciously fingered her cunt, rubbing the drying cum and smegma that had collected there for weeks. The smell of it was so strong she had to struggle not to vomit. 

_ Oh fuck me, Buster _ , she thought to herself.  _ Gimme that foot long, fat, throbbing, red, cum-leaking dog dick! Rape my throat with that monster! Beat my tonsils while you use your bitch’s throat like a pussy. Skullfuck this slut, Buster. I’ll take it all the way, I promise. Please throatfuck your good, little, bitch. Oh, God, Buster, I’ve been thinking about it all day now. Please fuck my throat and give me your doggy cum, Buster. I swear this dog cock-hungry bitch needs every last fucking drop! _

Jane let these thoughts play out in her head as she sucked her frozen treat obscenely. She was shoving the popsicle in as far as it would go, gagging a little more each time. She slurped the entire length of the thing and sucked the tip until it melted in her mouth. Whenever her mouth was free, Jane released a moan like a pornstar and begged to be throatfucked harder. Within minutes, a small cum coated her fingers in girl slime. Jane sucked them clean and headed home.

Jane lapped up the last of the horse cum popsicle just before she reached her roach-infested apartment. She discarded the stick in the street and used her key to open the aging, graffiti-covered door. She was just about to shout out that she was home when an obscene moaning sound reached her ears. 

“My bitch mother,” Jane grunted, shutting the door. “Let’s find out what the cunt’s up to.” So saying, she headed past the living room and down the hall.

The moaning grew louder the closer she got to her mother’s room, and Jane felt the crotch of her jean shorts dampening again. She was at the bedroom door in an instant. It was slightly open, so that the girl could peek inside easily. When she saw what her mother was doing, Jane’s slit began juicing in earnest. The girl had never seen shit like it in her fifteen years alive. Sarah was covered in dog food and taking the repugnant-looking Buster in her cunt, mauling her right tit, and jerking off her clit. 

Jane’s hand flew back into her jean shorts. She rubbed her filthy pussy with three feverish fingers as she basked in the nasty performance her mother was giving. Sarah was roughly twisting her nipple and squeezing her tit as the emaciated mutt savagely drilled into her pussy. Her panties hung loosely on one of her ankles, spangled with pussy juice, girlcum, and piss. Buster slammed his enormous prick up her hungry, hairy, pussy, making nasty sloshing noises as it went in and out. Whenever he could, he would lick at some dog food, covering the perverted woman in thick gobs of canine drool.

“Oh fuck, Jane, you filthy, diseased, motherfucking whore of a daughter! What’s keeping your ass so damn long? Mommy needs her dirty, fucking, cunt, eaten out! I haven’t cleaned the thing for days, you little bitch, because Mommy wants you to slurp out all the cum loads Buster’s shot in there. Fuck, Mommy wants you to lick up all her musky pussy cheese, all the slit slime that’s dried on, and my stale, fucking, piss. Mommy wants her little girl’s tongue rammed deep in her hot, nasty, cunt! Get your ass in here, Jane! Be a good, little, fuckslut for Mommy! Oh, God yes, bitch, ram that shitty asshole in my face! Smear your fucking diarrhea all over it, girl. You want Mommy to rim that dirty asshole for you? Does Mommy’s little cum dump want a sloppy rimjob? You want big ropes of spit and shit dripping from that pucker as I buttfuck it with my tongue and you moan like the fucking, little, porn slut you are? Oh, God, earn it then, you clap-slurping gutter bitch! Eat this pussy! Toungefuck my babyhole till I plaster your face with pussy juice. Mommy’s gonna glaze you like a donut, bitch! Tell mommy you want to guzzle cunt juice for hours, you little-“

“Fuck meeeee!” Jane suddenly wailed as she soaked her shorts in squirt juice. 

Sarah turned toward the sound and let out a meaty fart as she recognized her daughter and smiled obscenely. Sarah crawled over to her daughter just as Buster howled to the heavens and knotted her. Full of dog cum, she moaned as Jane greedily started sucking her tits.

“God, Mommy’s a fucking dog slut,” she moaned between licks. The moment Sarah’s hand was clean, she tugged down her shorts. “Suck this cunt, Mommy. Take that fucking stench! Suffocate while you eat this disgusting cunt! Snort just like that, you goddamned whore! Eat my cum and smegma-covered pussy! Lick all that shit up, you worthless bitch! Ohhhh, FUCK!” 

Dislodging Sarah from Buster’s cock, Jane grabbed Sarah’s hand and led her to the bed. Once there, Jane pushed her mother down, and the woman leered greedily at her horny daughter.

“Spread’em bitch!” Jane demanded huskily, placing herself between Sarah’s legs. When her mother complied, Jane dove into her pussy, lapping like a thirsty dog in an August heatwave. 

Sarah screamed, writhed and moaned under Jane’s ministrations, sucking her own tits and spewing obscenities a mile a minute. Her thighs were soon locked around her little girl’s head, and loud, slurping noises filled the room as Jane nastily inhaled the dog cum in her mother’s pussy. They were both sweating like pigs. The scent of it hung over everything like a cloud, driving mother and daughter still crazier with desire. At last, Jane began to nurse Sarah’s engorged clit, and the room exploded with pussy juice and earsplitting wails. 

Sated, the two whores made out feverishly as Buster scampered about, waiting for round two. The sick bitches pissed themselves and fell asleep in the puddle secure in the knowledge that they were the filthiest whores for miles. 


	2. The Degenerate Client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later, Jane has a sick client to service who's out to abuse and defile her as thoroughly as possible.

Jane arrived at the warehouse right on time wearing a ratty, hole-ridden, cum stained, unwashed, tee shirt that stank to high heaven and a filthy, holey, pair of jean shorts that Buster had taken several huge dumps in. Her client smelled her coming long before he saw her, and he had to fight to keep from puking on the spot. His stomach knotted painfully by the time they were face to face. He couldn’t see straight, his eyes were watering so much.

“Who ordered a filthy, fucking, whore?” Jane asked, chortling at his contorted face.

“I did,” one of the men grunted, handing over seven hundred dollars. 

His name was Mike. He was bald. His teeth were brown and yellow. His breath smelled like a horse’s ass. He was covered in rashes and thick hair. Visible pit stains were on his shirt, and he was about three hundred-eighty pounds. 

“Alright, do what you want,” Jane encouraged him, pocketing the cash. He backhanded her twice with the ferocity of an enraged animal. 

"Go on and scream, whore,” he grunted evilly, blowing his repugnant breath in her face. “You're just getting me harder. Now open wide!" he ordered, unzipping his rotting, faded jeans and taking out his cock. With the aim of an expert, he delivered three hard kicks to her rancid cunt, enjoying her wincing groans as the air left her body. With a wicked smile, he grabbed the back of her head, yanked her hair, and violently shoved her on his cock balls deep. "Eat all that fucking dick cheese you useless piece of shit! Gag on that herpes covered cock!"

Jane choked and coughed horribly, gagging painfully as a noxious discharge as thick as toothpaste leaked on her tongue. Her stomach roiled at once, but Jane was a professional, and she slurped the thick, chunky, smegma that lined the underside of his cockhead. She bobbed her head over his boils and lesions, her hand caressing her sopping, well-used, baby factory. The thought that she was being infected at that moment was getting her hot, and she felt her nipples growing stiff. Suddenly, Mike punched her stomach till she vomited all over his invading shaft.

"Oh, fuck yes, you filthy cumrag!” he shouted harshly. “Puke all over my fucking dick! Now clean it up!" he screamed, punching Jane in her right eye and jamming her face in his lice-covered crotch. "Slurp up your fucking vomit, bitch! All of it, dog turd! Slurp it all up! Now gargle that shit! Swallow whore!" he demanded, slamming his foot into her chest. 

He violently ground her face in the vomit, then kicked Jane’s side so she rolled on her back. Mike spat in Jane’s face and pissed right in her eyes. As Jane writhed and squealed in agony, he stomped her face, boxed her tits, pulled down his pants and squatted over her face. 

"Take it you fucking poster child for abortion!" he roared, shitting three thick logs and a huge burst of chunky diarrhea all over Jane’s face. Mike sadistically wiped his ass with her hair and kicked her head like a football.

He flipped her over and ripped a hole in her jean shorts, ramming his cock in her dripping, cum-crusted, pussy cheese-clogged, cunt. Buster’s nut from three days ago was still up there, joined by fresh loads from yesterday and that very morning. He savagely sawed in and out, grinding her face in his shit until she began to moan.

“Yes! Oh, God, yes! Slam that diseased cock into me! Fuck that herpes into that cunt! I want all your goddamn STDs! Grind my face in that rancid green and black shit! Make me eat it like the porta potty I am! Oh, fuck! I want maggots in my cunt! I wish you were fucking live maggots deep in my fucking womb! Shit! It’s building. I’m gonna cream! I’m gonna fucking cream!"

As she writhed and trembled through her orgasm, Mike shot six thick spurts of cum right into her womb. He held Jane there like a dog that knotted until he felt certain he’d gotten her pregnant. 

“That was fun,” Mike gasped as he finally got up to leave. See you again.” 

Jane went home on foot, covered in shit, piss, spit, puke, and cum. Not even the police went anywhere near her. She got home and slipped her earnings in a large tin with the rest. 

“A good day’s work,” she said to herself. “Buster! Here boy!”


End file.
